18
by akanemori
Summary: Teman2 voca kita sedang mempersiapkan pesta ultah si BAKAne. Mereka bukanya baik, sekali lagi mereka bukannya baik sama si BAKAne/ read please/dont like? must read!/R&R please!


18-03-13

Oke, ni fic khusus kubuat untuk semua reader atas keajaiban dunia ke 12461837 #plaaaak.

Charanya: vocaloid all chara, my OC, beberapa author, dan tentunya aku plus mori

Disclaimer: akane tidak memiliki vocaloid, ane hanya minjem dari CFM dan Yamaha #selalu didepan! *nyanyi ga jelas*# gpp kan?

TYPO,kekerasan dalam voca house, pov yang ngebosenin, bikin ilfil ama bête(?) OOC, and englis lenyueje yang nguawur plus jelek

Catatan: all narator pov(maybe?)

~happy reding~

Di voca house, tepatnya di ruang serbaguna. Teman2 voca kita sedang mempersiapkan pesta ultah si BAKAne. Mereka bukanya baik, sekali lagi **mereka bukannya baik sama si BAKAne**

Pasalnya begini loh temen2 yang baik hati,pintar,rajin menabung,tidak sombong,de el ele…

FLASHBACK (ON)

2hari lalu,pada hari itu sangatlah cer… ralat! PUANAS BETZ di voca house.

Miku: puanas pren! Kaito-nii, boleh minta aisuu nggak?*niru iklan fr^nt^*

Kaito: *mundur 1000 langkah* no no and NO!

/tok tok tok/

Len: ohay… *digeplak miku-nee* konnichiwa mori-san,ichi-chan,yuuya-kun,mikyu-san,harase-kun, dan marumarupon! (reader: panjangnya!)

Mori: ah, len ini gawat!

Rin: nanni mori-chi?

Mori: kalian harus menyiapkan pesta ultah akane-nee, atau… glek

All voca chara: *nginget kejadian di something will happen part 1* GLEK!

Akane: *bawa kapak mayu* NYEHEHEHEHE! *yandere mode: on*

FLASHBACK(OFF)

Jadi begitu ceritanya temen2 yang baik hati,pintar,rajin menabung,tidak sombong,de el ele. Kesahnya teman2 kite di jadiin budak ato singkatnya kerja RODI kaya' jaman dulu.

Rin: len! Tulisannya miring ke kanan, miku! Jangan kasihkan negi ke kuenya, ah! Kaito! Es krimmu meleleh ke karpet-impor-mahal-dari-pasar-loak kita!

Miku: rin, lebih baik kamu bantu juga deh.

Rin: mik, lebih baik masakanmu dienakin deh.

Dan terjadilah perang asia abad 100000000 pertengahan di vocaloid house. Sementara anggota vocaloid(dan OC akane) yang lain masih buru2 nyiapin pesta atau enggak nyawa mereka melayang! Terdengarlah bunyi 'tok tok' dari pintu. Len yang selalu sigap membuka pintu, bergaya ala butler.

Len: welcome, m'lady

Micchi: otanjoubi omedetto akane-chii~

Rin: maaf tapi akane lagi kami kurung di loteng

Mori: owh… sayang, akane-nee. Oh iya! Kita bawa beberapa kue dan makanan untuk pesta nanti.

Mari kita lihat dalam pikiran para chara:

'fyuh… syukurlah terbebas dari kue miku' (rin)

'kue~ yey~ kue~' (len)

'padahal aku mau buat kue' (miku)

'cih, padahal mau nyoba kue my lovey dovey mikuey' (kaito dengan alaynya)

Dan untuk chara lainnya, pikirannya tak lebih dari kagamine twins. Kemudian mereka segera menyelesaikan pesta kembali. Rin yang lagi mendekor, len yg lg betulin tulisan 'HB ke-13 (cat:dengan paksaan) dari all vocaloid and OC-mu', miku dan micchi yang mulai bikin kue kering, mori yang lagi ngedekor cakenya, gumi dan gumiya yg lg nyiapin balon, luka yang lagi nelponin band penyayi keroncong, gakupo yang merapikan karpet-impor-mahal-dari-pasar-loak mereka, kaito yg lg makan aisu di pojokan, dan OC akane yg lg nenangin si author sarap.

All (min OC): celecee~ hip hip HULA~

Sontak semua bersorak sorai

Rin: eit! Belum selesai jika tamu2 kita (author2 lain, temen BAKAne) sama band keroncong belum datang!

Luka: ah iya, aku lupa! Undangannya belum di berikan!

Mas jangkrik pun berbunyi #jangkrik: aku ini betina! Narrator: *sweatdroped*#

Krik…Krik…Krik

Micchi: biar ku berikan aja! *keluar sambil tebar lope2 yg berubah jadi surat undangan*

All chara: *sweatdrop liatin micchi*

Mereka pun menyibukkan diri lagi. Ada yang ketawa-ketiwi, berjamur-jamur di pojokan,headbang,(masih)sweatdrop,main pelosotan,terjun dari lantai 12(?),squad jump,meniru animasi spongebob squarepants,dan begossip. Aktivitas mereka pun terhenti ketika mendengar suara seperti bom atom dan teriakan 'selamatkan kalian! Author sarap berhasil ngedobrak pintu!' dari OC-OCnya author, sontak mereka ngocar-ngacir menyelamatkan diri.

Ada yang sembunyi di loteng,bawah ranjang reader #readers:*bergidik ngeri*#,lampu(kok bisa?), bawah selimut,ampe pura2 jadi patung.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terdobrak, meninggalkan debu2 berterbangan. Di balik debu2 itu muncullah sosok- "minna-san~ konnichiwa~"-riang yang (sangat) berlebihan "a…aut…" gagap rin "aut*n? kamu mau aut*n? tumben, nanti kubelikan di toko terdekat kok rin, rasa jeruk lagi~" hibur len. "LEEEN~" smirk akane…

'BRUAGHT!'

'BUK'

'GEDEBUK'

'MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!' (perhatian ini suara len)

"yosh! 1 mangsa sudah didapatkan~!" ceria author sambil mengelap keringat. Sementara len? Tentu saja jadi menu makan malam akane hari ini. "tidaaaaak! Leeen!" teriak rin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya "KAU M-A-U JUGA, RINNYEEEH!" smirk akane ke rin. Sementara rin hanya nge-"HELL NO!" ah! Rinny gak bisa ngajak kompromi! Baru mau bilang 'rin hanya ngejawab' udah kepotong diluan! "salah sendiri lambat!" jawab rin yang gak sadar di glare-in akane "ue?"

'BRUAGHT!'

'BUK'

'GEDEBUK'

'PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!' (perhatian ini teriakan rin, bedanya sama len hanya dia 'papik)

"rin! Len! Kalian kukurung di loteng, siapkan diri kalian nanti malam~" kata akane yandere mode on. Rin dan len hanya mengangguk disco (kesimpulan: jangan keluar dari persembunyian kalian saat akane lagi yanderenya) "im back~"seru micchi membawa Karen-san, rina-san, uzu-chan, dan shana-san.

"haloow akane-san! Kami datang nih!" sapa Karen-chan

"arigatou~" riang akane, berubah 180 derajat minna-san!

Dan semua chara pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka "selamat micchi-san~ kau berhasil tepat waktu" senyum miku "hehehe… miku bisa saja"

"hei! Gimana dengan bandnya, luka?" tanya miku ke luka

"tenang, udah ngundang trio macan" enteng luka, apa readers merasa weird dengan kata2 luka?

"waoo, dapat dari mana uang sebanyak itu?" tanya kaito keluar dari persembunyiannya

"hehehe… dari uang anggaran master" jawab luka sekenanya.

/sementara/

"DI MANA UANG ANGGARAN CLUBKUUUU!" terdengar teriakan master yang lagi frustasi "te…tenang master" hibur big Al.

/kembali ke voca house/

Tak lama kemudian pintu voca house ancur, dikarenakan lompatan maut dari 3 macan "hell! Luka, don tel meh, yu hev kal e rill taigers!" kaget neru dengan bahasa inggrisnya yg ancur "ok ai tel yu, ai hev kal de rill taigers (ok I tell you, I have call the real tigers)" jawab luka sekenanya, "WHaTa dOOOOOOOOZ!" amuk all chara (tak terkecuali akane dan rinlen yg di loteng (kok denger?))

Selang beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka semua berhasil mengusir 3 macan kesasar itu, "hell! Lain kali (hosh hosh) aku lebih memilih pesta (hosh2) model meiko saja" kata akane ngos2an "whaat! Aku disamakan si pemabuk itu? (nunjuk meiko) hell NO!" tolak luka, akane hanya menatap luka dengan tatapan berisik-diem-lo! "aku setuju dengan luka, emang ada yg mau pesta ini jadi pesta mabuk2an?" dingin aoki, hei OOC.

"nope. Aku juga setuju dengan luka" riang teto. "hiks, kenapa kalian tidak memilihku? Aku tau aku bukan salah satu keluarga kalian" ngambek meiko, OOC pula. "jadi… apa… pestanya batal?" tanya rina perlahan "kita putar musik kencang2 aja, gimana?"usul uzu "tuul! Kita puter musik ajah! Thanks uzu-chan~" senang luka.

~mari kita lihat kagamine twins di loteng~

"sedikit lagi len" "ekh" 'crash' "kyaaa" wow, ternyata pikiran readers tak lebih dari kata mesum *seringai licik* pertama, ini fic rated T. kedua, kagamine itu lagi pada di ujung tanduk jadi mana mungkin mereka berani melakukannya, kecuali di kamar mereka. Ketiga, author itu masa alim2nya #bisa juga#.

Ya mereka berdua sedang berusaha keluar menggunakan jendela, akibat kecerobohan len, ia menendang kaleng cat yang masih baru. Alhasil mereka jatuh dengan posisi yang gak bisa banget dibilang elit "itai! Ah, len! Daijoubu ka?" "daijoubu… ralat… KAU KIRA AKU BAIK2 SAJA! TURUNKAN TUBUHMU DARIKU!" "go… gomenn" klontang…

"Hei len! Lihat! Aku menemukan sumber kebutuhan kita"kata rin sambil membuka kulkas di loteng.

"hei! Hati2 mungkin itu sudah busuk"tegur len

"buuu mana mungkin, disini tertulis 'persediaan sampe kiamat' dan isinya…" kata rin cengo.

"sudah kuduga, isinya hanya burger" lanjut len.

"gpp, kan lumayan"kata rin senyam senyum

/balik lagi ke BAKAne/

Lalalalalalallaalaaaaaaaaaaa aaaalalalalalla [perhatian! Ini lagu dangdut]

"hei dari tadi aku nggak lihat kagamine twins, apa mereka nggak ikut?" tanya Karen-chan. Sontak all voca chara langsung merinding. "a…anu,mereka …harus si… siap2 jadi makan malam hari… ini"gemetar aoki "ck, merepotkan sekali, BAKAne! Sini kau!" perintah mori.

"ada apa nyony- WHATZ! Aku bukan PEMBANTU!" teriak akane histeris.

"(yg bilang km pembantu jg siapa?) bebasin lenrin!" glare rina-san.

"haik!" kata akane dengan terpaksa

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"HUWOIIIIIIII! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN PERSEDIAAN MINGGATKU?!" tiba2 akane meledak.

"memakannya, ada yang salah?" kata len dengan tampang innocent-nya, sementara muncul perempatan jalan tol di wajah akane, dengan asap2 keluar dari hidung, mata bak iblis, dan petir menyambar2 di mulut akane. Tak lupa juga background yg mendukung (ngertikan?), oke selanjutnya silahkan para readers bayangkan. :D

"ng… bagus, sekarang semua udah datang" kata uzu-chan "terkecuali reader 1&2" timpal rina-san.

"kita main ToD dulu yuk~" ajak akane sambil memutar botol sake yang kosong.

Trt trt trt…

"rin! Truth or dare?"

"ng… d… truth"

"oke, apa kau mau buang pisang len?"

"YA! MAU SEKALI~" jawab rin dengan percaya diri(dan membuang pisang len), sementara si len pundung di pojokan (merasa kali ye?) "giliranku mutar~" riang rin

"meiko! ToD?"

"T…"

"apa kamu suka kaito?"

Hening… sayang sekali bu jangkrik lagi libur lebaran(?) jadi absen #jgkrik: aku itu MAN| narator :katanya perempuan | jgkrik: itu mah hanya ku kerjain | narrator: *sweatdrop part tu*# siap2

"SAMA SI BAKAITO MANIAC AISU?! NGGAK BENGET! IWH,NO TO THE RAK! NORAK!" jawab meiko berapi2(?).

"kyaaaa, kebakaran! Air, air" teriak len dengan tidak elit.

"disini roger!"jawab rin membawa 2 ember air. Eit, sayang sekali pemirsa, gara2 rin yg nggak hati2 jadinya 2 ember itu jatoh dan melesetin len terus ngenain rin baru mereka jatuh dengan tidak elitnya…

"len…rin…" cengo miku plus nosebleed

"te…ternyata adik kita sudah besar" kata luka dengan mata berbinar-binar (ooc)

"siapa dulu? Meiko gitueh lowh!" puji meiko (ooc)

Len segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir rin, tiba2 muka mereka blushing berat "rin… lain kali hati2 donk!" marah len(yg sebenarnya lagi shy on) rin hanya menunduk sedih, dasar childish.

"ayo kita lanjutkan mainan kita yang tertunda" kata meiko sembari memutar botol sake.

"len! ToD!" smirk miku

Len yang takut ngeliatin dark aura+smirk-nya miku hanya menelan ludah "glek…dare yo…" pucat len.

"minta maaf sama rin"kata meiko datar. Len hanya melongo gak percaya.

"itu saja?" tanya len "iya, minta maaf sama rin"jawab meiko "gak ada yang lain?"tanya len lagi "IYAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA KAU KEBERATAN?"kata meiko yg uda naik pitam. "itu mak, _easy._ Tapi kok tumben? Biasanya yang aneh2" heran len"ah, mumpung aku lagi baik" senyum , sepertinya ada udang dibalik batu nih.

"rin maaf kan… aku tadi sudah membentakmu" senyum len ke rin, dibelakang mereka ada meiko yg lg devil smirk. Rin yg merasakan hawa aneh meiko tiba2 berseru "Leen! Awa-" 'BRUKH' "yatta, sepertinya rencanaku berhasil"riang meiko. Semua chara hanya melihat dengan mata cling2, dugaan readers tepat sekali…

Len rin ciuman kedua~ ciumannya romantic kaya' di romeo and Cinderella loooh ayo, ayo beli posternya sekarang juga! Berhadiah action figure mereka ciuman juga looo~ hadiah terbatas! *promote* "ENYAH KAU NARATOR!BAKANE!DAN YANG TERPENTING MEEIIIIKOOO!" marah len(blushing) *ngerobek poster dan ngebanting+ngerusak action figure*

"huweee! Aku ingin action figure rinlen! Huweeeeeeeee!" raung miku. Allchara(min rinlen) sweatdrop, sebagian melaksanakan ibadah headbang di tembok terdekat. Rin dan len hanya blushing berat.

"zzzzzzzz, ayo lanjutkan lagi" kata len blushing, ia lalu memutar botol sake.

"miku! Truth or dare?!" smirk len.

"DARE! JANGAN SMIRK GITU DONG, LENNY!" ngambek miku. Len hanya mencibir, dilanjut dengan miku ngejambak ponytail len "itai!" len membalas dengan ngejambak twintail miku "BAKALEN! ITTAI!" mereka pun jambak jambakan "kalian serasi ya" senyum rin. "ah? Souka, rin cemburu ya~"goda miku, rin hanya mengalihkan muka "tenang saja rin, len itu hanya BOCAH bagiku, not special like you" hibur miku "special?" tanya rin "hm… kau itu… bukan sebagai kakak bagiku…"gumam len, rin pun menangis "huweee! Kamu adik yang jahat! Huwe~" "mak…maksudnya aku ingin kita lebih dari saudara rin!" "he? Tadi kau bilang apa len?"

Sayangnya rinlenmiku tidak menyadari dark aura yang memancar dengan indahnya(?) dari akane "INI FIC APA HAH? RINLENMIKU?!"smirk akane "glek… 18 tentang ultah akane"jawab mereka dengan muka pucat kaya' mayat hidup belum dikubur 1000 tahun. "yey! Udah tahun 3013" riang gumi, semua hanya sweatdrop

"oke miku-chan! Tembak kaito!" seru len "ah, itu mudah!" seru miku balik. 'apakah miku-chan bisa? Mudah katanya? Pasti menarik, nyehehehehe' pikir len. Miku menyiapkan pistol dan memasang kuda2. Len dan kaito langsung pucat berdiri "JANGAN TEMBAK BETULAAAN~" kata mereka kompak, 'dor!' kaito pun mati mengenaskan.

'jangan2 nanti jadi begitu…' pikir len. Ternyata paragraph diatas hanya imajinasi len sodara2! "ah iya! Miku bakar semua aisu kaito!" kata len ber-api2 "roger!"jawab miku berapi-api. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak kaito histeris.

"kami datang! Maaf membuatmu menunggu, BAKAne!" kompak reader 1&2

"darimana aja lu?!" jawab akane dengan dark aura dibelakangnya serta tatapan devil yang mendukung.

"rumahlah, masa' dari neraka" jawab reader 1 enteng

"wah wah, padahal aku lebih senang kalau kalian dari neraka" jawab akane lagi, masih dengan dark aura.

"udaaaah udaaaah, ayo lanjutkan pestanya" lerai miku.

Pesta pun berjalan lancer, sampe Negara api datang menyerang, dibantu dengan natsu menggunakan kekuatan andalannya. Lalu muncullah zeref, membantu akane "ze… zeref" blushing akane "apa?" jawab zeref dengan background bunga2 "BAKA! KAU KAN TOKOH ANTAGONISNYA!" teriak akane mampu membuat dewa zeus terbangun. Rukia yg mendengarnya langsung ke TKP. Rin yg baru dari dapur membawa suatu makanan "WHAT THE HELL!"teriak rin kaga jelas. Rin pun meratakan semua tokoh nyasar dengan road rollernya. "rin, apa yg kau bawa?" tanya len "oh, ini_ nasalada da narenji_(maaf klo ada kesalahan menyebutkan nama, kan TYPO) aku membikinnya tadi" jawab rin "jaat! Gak bikini kita! Rinny jaat!"ngambek miku "emang kalian suka salad jeruk?" celetuk rin lagi.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Betul juga" cengo semua chara "BTW, lanjutin pesta yook" riang uzu-chan. "sayang sekali, sudah semalam ini. Aku mau pulang dulu, jaa" pamit Karen "tapi…" "aku juga mau pulang, oyasumi akane-san" pamit uzu juga "tapi kita belum mulai pestanya" "aku juga, bye2 akane-san" pamit rina-san juga "emang ini jam berapa sih?" tanya akane "jam 00.00" jawab para voca.

Lalu, Akane melaksanakan ibadah headbang.

Sementara semua tamu pun pulang, meninggalkan akane sendirian.

"akane-chan, kita juga harus pulang" hibur mori "kau memang(hiks) setia kawan mori, tapi(hiks) pestaku gagal(hiks) dan hancur" sendu akane "ingat? Masih ada hadiah" kata micchi membawa hadiah dari para tamunya "wah, aku memang memiliki teman yg sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat baik, arigatou dan oyasumi semua"

Pesta BaKAne pun hancur total, tapi dia bahagia selamanya. Tuk(suara menutup buku)

**~OMAKE~**

_**_ACARA PEMBUKAAN KADO_**_

_19-03-2013_

Pagi yg cerah, ayam2 bekokok ria,sayang sekali voca house tidak sebahagia pagi ini. Yup, mereka membersihkan rumah mereka bekas pesta gagal tadi malam. Mari kita tengok kamar 2 kuning jejadian #len: kubunuh kau narrator!| rin: roda rorra!| narrator:*gepeng*# "mari kita lihat hadiah dari kalian~" ucap author jejadian *ngeplak narrator*

'hadiah dari miku: bantal negi'

"pasti bau" kata rinlenakane bersamaan

Dari rin: road roller

Dari len: casing lappy pisang

"hiks…roda rorra I lop yuh~" nangis rin sambil meluk2 road roller, akanelen melihat sambil terharu… RALAT! Sweatdrop. "arigatou len" "douita"

Dari kaito: es cream(udah meleleh)

"udah meleleh duluan" kata akane sweatdrop level 99999999999 ampe ruangan banjir. "BAKAito memang BAKAito, bukan hoax lagi" jawsdrop rin. Len hanya mengangguk.

Dari meiko: (tebak sendiri)

"wadaw, dasar pemabuk berat" kata akane sambil membuang sake dari meiko kebawah, sementara dibawah… "makaci~ sudah kuduga kau akan membuangnya~" riang meiko

Dari luka: special tako luka doll

"waaa~ kawaii~"seru akane. Tiba2 tako luka bangkit lalu ke pemilik sebelumnya. Lenrinakane hanya sweatdrop (cat: itu tako luka asli, bukan boneka)

Dari gumi: wortel(pastinya)

"lumayan, buat bikin sop" kata rin seraya merebut wortel dari tangan akane. Len dan akane hanya sweatdrop.

Terakhir dari gakupo: ? ? ? ? ? ?

"maaf sekali gakupo, aku itu alim" kata akane sambil melempar majalah 'itu' "ukh, padahal aku mau" kata len. Semua langsung menoleh ke len "kau mau baca itu? Kukira kamu alim" kata akane sambil ber-hohohehe "mau majalah hentai…" kata rin sambil menunduk sehingga tak terlihat _emotion-_nya.

" BAKALEN! PADAHAL AKU MEMACARIMU KARENA KUKIRA KAMU ALIM! TERNYATA…" teriak rin mampu membuat burung2 beterbangan. "ehem, ternyata kalian udah pacaran… bukannya itu ngga boleh, berita besar nih" goda akane "**KU-KA-TA-KAN SE-KA-LI LA-GI**, KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak rin menggelegar dengan beberapa penekanan kata "singkatnya kalian udah pacaran kan?" goda gumi yang dari tadi ngelus2 wortel dipojokan(aku lupa bilang ya? Hehehe) muka rin memerah "URU-

"wah! Rinlen udah pacaran!" (kaito)

"PBJ-nya manaaa?" (miku)

"harus adain pesta lagi niiih" (luka)

"poster dan action figure ini dijual lagi ya" (meiko, ngeliatin poster dan af yg tadi len hancurin)

"kalian udah besar yaaa" (gakupo)

"URUSAI! INI SEMUA GARA2 KMU BAKAMUI!" kata rin mengejar2 gakupo. "heeee! Nanni?!" tanya gakupo sambil berlari

**~FIN (ARIGATOU)~**

Akane: celeceee yay, tepuk tangan buat akane~

Mori: otanjoubi omedetto akane-chii~

Akane: arigatou minna~

All author: douita!

Akane: makasih buat semua author dibawah ini~ ingat! Yg di bold!

**Akane**mori

** 4ever(uzu-chan)**

**Rina Aria**

**Shana Granger**

**Karen white**

**Micchi nicchi-chi**

**Dan yg lain2yg masuk fic ini**

Mori: hei! Kenapa aku ga di-bold!

Akane: masih untung kumasukin

Mori: BAKANE! JAHATNYA DIKAU!

Akane: mohen balas kasihan, please R&R dank lo ada pedasnya PM aja yah! Aku jarang buka review *geplaked* tpi kumohon review sebagai pusat semangatku! Yosh! Gambatte!


End file.
